


Untitled

by symer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symer/pseuds/symer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's distraught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another lame attempt. I wasn’t going to do it, but I did tell 5soscake-bakery that I was going to do it. I can’t back out since she’s one of my faves. I was thinking of maybe continuing this, but I’m not even done with Putting All Your Eggs In One Basket yet. :((
> 
> Oh and if anyone wants to give me ideas for the title– feel free to lemme know.

Luke’s distraught.

He feels like a drama queen for thinking it, but it’s how he feels. He doesn’t know how much more of this he could take. Calum had another ‘encounter’ and he’s tired of trying to out do the older man. He’s tired of trying to beat him in this game to make him jealous. Shit. Did he even feel anything? Does he feel the same way when Luke comes home reeking of yet again a different woman. Luke doesn’t know, he’s almost at the zenith of caring and he's about to fall into an abyss of hopelessness.

He's been feeling this pit in his stomach growing and festering. He needs a break, or more like he needs to get away from the bassist-- fast. Because the longer he's around the older man, it seems as if the spiral into the abyss gets faster. Fck. He KNOWS. No one has to tell him. He knows he's been drinking more, and he damn well knows he's been going out and fcking different women a lot more. He doesn't want to be crude and call it that, but he wants to call it how it is. It's raw animalistic fcking. Because all that pent up tension-- all that frustration he's been feeling toward his band mate, he pours to those poor unsuspecting girls. Okay. Shit, that might of sounded wrong. The trysts are consensual, because he doesn't fcking roll like that. He just feels guilty, because he's a user. He's using these women to forget and that's not fair to them. Fck, it's not fair to him-- it's not fair to any of them. He’s wasting away and the cause of all this is making his way to destruction as well. 

He’s talked to his brother, Jack, about this. He was glad when the older man accepted it and didn’t judge his for his preference. He wants to tell Ben, but the older man is the reason why Calum was acting this way.

Around the first few months Calum turned eighteen, Luke caught his eldest brother and best friend together. Yeah, he wanted to say he wasn’t hurt and that he was ecstatic that they found each other, but that would be a fcking lie. He hates it. He won’t show it, of course, but he hated seeing them together. Every time he saw a smile on Calum’s face because of Ben, he wants to go on a rage. Luke wants to be the one to put it there. He wants to be the one looking after the raven-haired man when they go drinking. He wants to be the one with his arm around Calum when their sitting somewhere. He wants to be the one that the bassist needs. 

Thus, the spiral to whatever-this-was started and he kept it secret for awhile. He drank ‘socially’ and went home with the lads. No one checked his closet and found the bottles he kept there to drink himself to sleep, nor did they pay attention to where he foes off to when he leaves their side at the bars. The answer: he could have been found in the locked bathroom, pounding into some random woman who was bent over the sink.

It lasted for several months before anyone caught on. He made a mistake, and let a girl take him home. He fcked her and fell asleep. His family and band mates were worried. When he finally came to, his phone had messages from his family and friends.

‘Luke where are you?’

‘Lewey, your mother and I are worried. You’ve never done this. What’s going on?’

‘Lukey. Where are you? I’m over at your house and it’s late. You don’t usually do this…’

And they’re right. He’s never done this, but fck it’s been months and no one has noticed! He wants to be angry! He wants to scream! Instead he sat up, blankets bunching up on his naked torso. He brushed his hair back with his fingers and released a great sigh. He looked behind him to take a peek at the girl he slept with and was surprised to see two of them this time.

He gets up and scowers the floor for his clothes. He puts them on grabs the girls’ cellphone and was thankful when they didn’t have pass codes protecting their phones. he looks through their picture, videos, and messages to see if anything incriminating will bite him in the ass later on was saved. He finds a few pictures and a video of both girls going down on him. That’s when he knows he’s fcked up- bad. He deletes the video and pictures then leaves, making it appear that he was never there.


End file.
